Soul Mate
by A.J. Horn
Summary: Scorpius and Albus were only a few hours old the first time they met. Pre-slash


**A/N:** I was cleaning my files when I found this old fanfiction. I thought I was going to share it with you. Enjoy!

**Soul mate**

"You wouldn't have thought he killed He Who Must Not Be Named by himself," nurse Emily whispered to her friend.

The two girls chuckled and glanced at Harry Potter. The man was pacing in the hallway, looking panicked. He was talking to himself in a low voice, looking frequently at the door number 3.

"Girls, give the guy a break, his wife's been in there for six hours. Being a hero doesn't mean he can't angst about becoming a father." A passing nurse said.

"You're such a party-crasher Marc."

"Well, better that than being unprofessional bitches like you!"

Emily looked insulted, but neither girl answered to Mark. He left them at their gossip; he had better used if his life anyway. For all his ten years as a nurse, he has been dedicated to the patient well-being. Judgments and malicious canards weren't in his favorite activities, and it never was. It was one of the reason he loved being around newborns so much.

All the babies were set up in their little bed, and Marc went straight to one of his favorite. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born two days ago and hadn't stopped crying since. He'd calmed down a little when his father was there, but outside of the couple of hours a night he slept, Scorpius was agitated. Most nurses took little heed of the baby, the name Malfoy seem to repel them, and it made Mark bitter. He was just a baby; he shouldn't have the burden of his family's past on his shoulder so early in life.

Slowly, he took him in his arm. Scorpius glared at him with his dark grey eyes which made Mark thought of the sky before a summer storm, a storm that was going to happen soon. As he thought that, the baby began to cry. He pressed Scorpius against him and walk around, singing a song to calm him. A nurse a couple of stall away was looking at him like he was crazy, but Mark ignored her. No matter what she thought, Mark knew the newborn needed love and attention just like anyone else.

He felt bad for the kid. Only two days old, and already hated by his peers. Marc saw a lot of love in his father eyes which was reassuring. He couldn't say the same about the mother who just seemed cold to him. She had barely looked at her son and barely acknowledged him in the two days she had been here. He was a firm believer that being love by your parent was the number one priority in having a healthy baby. He just hoped his father's love would be enough.

"It's a boy, Mrs Potter. It's a boy."

Despite the sweat and the hurt, Ginny smiled. Albus was crying his lung out. James had been a relatively calm baby, if you compared him to his younger brother. Ginny didn't mind though, it means Albus was healthy. She had a long night and had difficulties keeping her eyes open. She felt asleep on the view of her son being clean by her healer.

When she was going to wake up, Harry and her little Jamie will be at her side.

Emily saw the doctor put the baby in a blanket and handed it to her. She took him with disgust. She never wanted to be in this part of the hospital, but since the director didn't let her choose...

She hated babies; all they were doing was crying and pooping. She had never seen the fun of it. Bitter, she went to the nursery as fast as she could, like she thought she would caught some weird baby-illness if she was too long with it. She walked as fast as she could.

There were a lot of cries coming from the room full of babies. When she opened the door, she saw her nemesis, Marc holding the Malfoy kid. She held the snarky comment that came easily to her, having seen in first row how mad the other nurse became when Malfoy was concern. She put the baby in his new bed, filled the files and left.

When Emily entered with the newborn, Marc was surprise to see Scorpius' sobbing calmly. For a second, he even thought he heard a giggle, but two days was too young for that. Trying to get rid of her newborn, Mary hadn't seen it, but Marc saw clearly Albus Potter's emerald eyes lock into his protégée's storming grey.

Marc felt the magic and the electricity in the air. Silence filled the nursery. It seemed to Marc that both babies glowed. He felt his knee weakening. It couldn't be right. Repressing an irrepressible laugh, he decided to test his theory. It was better not to jump to conclusion.

Slowly, he walked near Albus's bed, and he put Scorpius alongside him. In awe, Marc saw Scorpius little hand reach for Albus's. And when he tried to separate the two, both began to cry their lung out.

"Those two are soul mate!" He thought. "It's gonna be interesting."

He couldn't wait to see the look on the parents face when he was going to tell them about their son. This sure was going to be the first big test of Draco Malfoy's love for his first born.

END


End file.
